


Passport to a better life

by CMDAK, Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 8 pages or roleplay, M/M, randomly one day, this was all roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond encounters a rentboy who he is actually supposed to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passport to a better life

"Shhh... I am not gonna do anything to you, just stay quiet..."

 "You don't really know how a prostitute works, do you? If you don't do anything to me and I don't get paid, my pimp will be most crossed with me."

 "To the most popular belief I never actually had to get a prostitute, now please shut up before we both get killed!" Bond threw 100£ bill at the boy.

 "I hope this will keep you and your pimp happy!" He glared.

 Q pocketed the bill and leaned closer against the man, running his hand up and down his chest while nuzzling his neck.

 "I told you to keep quiet, no need for porn sounds, and please do keep your hands to yourself!" Bond gently grasped the frail looking wrists from inside(?!) of his suit jacket and pressed them close to the man's own chest.

 Q rolled his eyes and sighed, keeping his mouth shut. The customer got what he paid for and if this man gave him 100£ just to sit like a statue, who was he to judge? A pity he couldn't grab his phone though. It felt fancy and like just what he needed.

 A popping sound woke Q from his musings, the blonde man was gripping his left shoulder tightly and it looked like he was in pain.

 "Are you hurt?" He whispered.

 "Keep quiet!" The man grit out. "Unless you want us both killed?"

 "Me!" Q suddenly had a hand over his mouth.

 "QUIET!"

 Q struggled for a moment, but when he heard the sound again, he curled into a ball in the man's chest. He was going to ask for extra and the phone after all was this was over. And where the hell was his pimp? Bastard had a gun he loved waving around. Why wasn't he using it?

 Suddenly they were on the move. The man was dragging him along and someone was shooting at them. And then it dawned unto Q that it was his pimp that was trying to shoot them.

 "Bastard, give me the boy back!" He heard the man screech. Q was unceremoniously pushed into a sports car and they were driving like devil was on their tail.

 He started to hit the car's door with his hands and feet, trying to open the door with little care about how fast they were going. He did want to get away from the man, but he wanted to put him and his partners behind bars from where they couldn't kill him - and he also wanted to get his money back and put a few seas and a continent between them just to be sure.

 "Let me go! You have no idea how angry he could get! Stop the car this instant, you bloody freak!"

 "Be still, I am doing you a favour by taking you away from that man. Didn't you know having drug dealers as pimps is a no no?! Hell, having a PIMP is a huge no!"

 Q hit the door a few more times then, exhausted, he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

 "Shows how much you know about the world. " He muttered.

 "Do you really think that one gets a pimp out of their own free will? And where the hell do you get off talking to me like I am a child?" He glared then and threw the bill back at the man's head, kicking the car's window. "I don't so age play, you sick, disgusting, bastard! "

 The man gripped the wheel tighter and Q could actually hear the leather creak.

 "You are a valuable asset for Queen and the Country, as far as I've been told. So I am taking you away from your pimp. I am sure you can figure out the rest, and please stop kicking the window, if you break it, Q will be most pissed off. He made the car, after all."

 It looked that their purchasers were finally off their tail as they were now in a highway, Q didn't even notice when had they exited the city.

 "Please... let me out. You don't know how angry he will be. Or... or... are you going to be my new pimp?"

 James almost missed a turn when he heard that question, neck cracking at how fast he had turned to look at the man.

 "Do I look like a pimp to you?"

 Q frowned, glancing around the car. "You don't dress like one, but neither did-"

 "No, stop right there. I am not a pimp. Now put your seat belt on, feet off the leather and stop distracting me when I am driving. We're almost at the safe house."

 "What safe house? Is this the place where you are going to lock me up!?"

 James took a deep breath, cussing that this was as fast as the car could go. He was going to complain to Q about this, of course and if the old major snorted at him or call him arrogant, he was going to look him in the car with the kid and see how he liked being abused of being a perverted old pimp.

 "It's a five star hotel. And I am not going to lock you up in it. Just keep you safe until your *boss* has been dealt with."

 "If you let me go to my *boss*, there will be nothing to deal with." Q shivered. He was in a thin tshirt and it was cold outside and apparently the man hadn't realized the car had heating to begin with.

 "How many more times do I have to repeat? You ARE NOT going back to the pimp NOR you are getting a new one. You will be free (well mostly) and will be allowed do whatever it is you want to do with your life!"

 He snorted, rolling his eyes. "I've heard that a milion times before. And what do I have to do? Let you chain me to your bed? Wait, you asked me to be quiet , so you probably also want to gag me. Hit me when I make a noise..." he trailed off and looked at the dashboard, trying to find the heating button. "I am going to have to turn this wonderful offer down. I will suck you off if you give me your phone and drop me off at the police."

 The look on the blonde man's face when he mentioned him hitting Q looked horrified.

 "Certainly not, no need for you to go to the police.... and here we are."

 Car abruptly stopped at what looked like a 5 star hotel and bellboy opened the doors for his kidnapper. Q tried to unbuckle the seatbelt but it didn't budge.

 "Come along now, there is someone I want you to meet!" The doors were suddenly opened and the tell tale click give way to freedom but alas the man grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the reception.

 "Unless they are a police officer that isn't a good fired of my pimp, no thank you." A pity he was so thin because the man did not even seem to notice that he was putting up a fight. “Okay fine: I'll wear whatever you want me to wear and you can stick a ball in my mouth if you want. Just take me back to your car." He made sure to say that as loudly as he could, winking at a man. ”He paid me a hundred pounds to be his wanking material."

 The receptionist didn't even blink an eye at Q's outraged outburst.

  "Here's your key, Mr. Bond. Will you need anything else this evening?"

  "Yes, I would like pajamas and some casual clothes in his size, and a parka. Put everything on my account." He took the heavily ornate key and dragged Q towards the elevator.

 "Do not bother, boy. They know me, no matter what you tell them they aren't going to bat an eyelid and call the police. Penthouse, please." The man in the elevator nodded and pressed the old looking handle to P. The elevator sprang into motion and Q felt dread starting to crawl up his spine.

 "I-I am not a b-boy," he stuttered, trying to pretend he wasn’t scared. “What do you want from me if you don't want sex? Are you doing this just to spite him? Has his boss had enough of him and hired you to sell me? Because I really can't pass for a kid no matter how large the clothes you're going to put me in are." The closer they got to their final destination, the more terrified he was and he was chewing so hard on his lower lip that he was bleeding.

 "What do I have to do to get you to let me go? If you don't bring weapons into this, I am really willing to do anything for you. And I literally mean ANYTHING, just please, let me go afterwards..." Q cringed at the way man's hand tightened on his forearm again. Like he expected him to bolt from the confined space they were in.

 "Don't be ridiculous, boy. Sir Bond certainly won't do anything too bad to you. You should be glad to be in his presence." The man in the elevator chimed up at the same moment the elevator stopped. "Penthouse, sir!"

 The doors opened and now the blonde man looked like an ominous presence Q could not avoid no matter what he did or what he offered. The open area showed a living room with floor to ceiling windows. There was an old looking oak desk in the middle and a sofa on which sat two men. One was old like the world itself and the other had a very similar resemblance to the man dragging him into the said room. He tried turning around and back into the elevator but the doors closed just in front of his nose. The man in the elevator smirked at him just before the doors closed. Q's shoulders dropped in resignation and he slowly turned around and dropped to his knees.

 "What would you require of me, sirs?"

 Boothroyd glared at Bond. ”Didn't I tell you to explain yourself to the poor man?" He tried to smoothly get up, but his back insisted on cracking and he swatted the offered hands away. “I am not that old."

 "And yet you are a sneeze away from falling apart," the second man muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him. "You should have sent me after him. You know no one ever believes him when he tells them he wants to help them. Not that I blame them."

 "He would have run away from you screaming bloody murder. But you are more than welcomed to do this he next time and please tell me how you enjoy being called a pervert and hearing other sickening things." He dragged Q to his feet and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Wash yourself . I'm there. And don't worry, there really isn't anything you can use as a weapon."

 The men didn't explain anything and the old man's words didn't seem to assure Q to begin with. "And what afterwards? Are you going to take turns having a go at me? I don't mind..."Q wrung his hands desperately. "Just please let me go afterwards, I swear I won't tell anyone, please..."

 The blonde man who took him here was pouring himself a drink while the old man cringed at his choice of words.

 "See what I have to deal this? All the time we were coming here, he tried to either fight his way out, which I might add didn't work because he has the same amount of strength as a mouse and when he realized it won't work he started talking about sexual favours and willing to do anything... I swear to god, Major, I will never again do things for you. Not even for an exploding pen!" The man poured himself another drink and went to stand in front of the window.

 The other man, also blonde, Q noticed came close to him and gently pushed him towards a door. "Please go and wash yourself, we will not do anything indecent to you, I promise you." He sounded so honest that Q knew not to trust him at all. He did go to the bathroom, but quickly locked the door behind him and then started to look for what he might use to block it.

 James pushed the glass against his head the second he heard the click. "I am not dealing with this."

 "Well, I can always break the doors!" Alec whisper shouted. "I am sure he's been abused more times than we can count, so we can let him be in the bathroom for as long as he wants. I am sure he will be hungry after some time and will come out on his own!"

 "Mister Trevelyan, if you break that door and scare the poor man even more than he is, I will throw you out the window," Boothroyd warned, knocking on the door. "Might we at least get your name? We really so not mean you any harm and we are here to help you. You are a genius when it comes to gadgets and computers, right?"

 There was mumbling from behind the closed doors. "I will even let you smack the blondes if you so wish." Suddenly the lock clicked and the doors opened widely. Fluffy haired man emerged from the bathroom. His eyes looked red rimmed and he was again biting his lip so hard it was cherry red.

 Boothroyd pushed a box of napkins in his hands, smiling. “I am Boothroyd, but you can call me Q. Would you two introduce yourselves before the young man starts hitting you or should I do it for you? "

 Of course Alec was more than happy to do that. "Alec. I have more manners than him." He leaned close and presented his cheek. "Feel free to slap me."

 The door was slammed in his face instantly, the locks sliding back in their place.

 "God damn it, Alec. Was that really necessary?"

 "006, I am at a loss of words."

 *********

 Bathroom doors opened and the young man stepped out from it. He slowly sat down on the couch near the old man who was tinkering with some tech and mumbling to himself.

 "Who are you?" He whispered.

 "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Putting the tech down he slowly pulled a laptop towards him. "But how about I show you? Also, are you hungry? ”

 Q shook his head even if his stomach growled. "I am not hungry."

 "How about I order something for us and try it first so you know it is safe? And you can read this while I figure the menu." He pushed a tablet in his hands. It was a brand Q hasn't seen before.

 "Go ahead and read all there is in the folder for Q."

 He hesitated to touch it, flinching and closing his eyes when he finally did, expecting to be hit. But the old man was busy glaring at the menu, muttering under his breath.

 So he read and read, face draining of colour.

 When he was with his pimp touching even a remotely smart looking device ended up with him being beaten. Suddenly a smell of food reached his nostrils. He raised his head and looked at the old man who was smiling down at him, smiling gently.

 "Ready for a break?"

 "Is this true?"

 "Which part?"

 "All of it?"

  "Sadly, yes, but that's why we need your help!"

 He thought for a moment, pushing his face close to a plate. "I want something in return for my help," he whispered carefully, bracing himself.

 He was expecting to be told off. Or have his head smacked because he was only offered food once every 24 hours. He would get fat if he ate more, at least that was what his pimp had always said.

 "Name it and it will be yours." Blonde man who dragged him into the car came into the view and Q automatically wanted to cringe.

 "I want my pimp and his friends behind bars. Forever." He gulped and tried not to choke on air. "And... and for everyone that was with me in that hell hole to be helped. If... And a cup of tea? Earl Grey. ”

 "Well, the first part is already dealt with." The other blonde came into the room from the elevator carrying a few bags with designer names on them. Q looked like he wanted to puke at the murderous look on his look. "And the second part will be dealt with as soon as we are back in London."

 "How do I... know I can trust you? You could be saying that just to get me to do this for you and then sell me." His tone was accusatory and he was slowly starting to move towards the bathroom.

 One of the blonde men, _'Alec'_ Q's brain supplied. Was standing in front of the bathroom door and was obscuring his way into it.

 "Please, stop referring to yourself as some hardware that we can OR will sell." The other man pressed on.

 "Here, I hope this will help you." The eldest of the three reached his hand out and was giving something to Q. He reached out and snagged the thing out. Looking at it almost made him tear up. His passport. His passport which he haven't seen for 3 years.

 And that was the final straw that broke the camel's back and Q started to cry, hugging his passport tightly to his chest. He never thought that he would see it again, let alone hold it.

 "I will do anything and everything you ask of me," he hiccuped, tears cascading down his face. "I will take down entire governments. “

 "Now now... None of that!" The old man sat next to him and gently put an arm on his frail shoulders. "As those two idiots didn't explain I think it's up to old me to explain why we needed someone of your wit. As you can see I am old and becoming more and more senile with every year passing. And this age is an age of youth and not an age of old men like me. I will not need you to take down governments, at least not yet. I need you to work with me and be my successor!" He smiled at the teary eyed man and pressed the cup of tea into his hands. "Tea. Earl Grey. Also my favourite."

 "Hey, I was here with you the whole time," Alec cut in, arms crossed over his chest. "James is to blame for him getting the wrong idea."

 "I tried to explain--"

 "Children, can't you see that we are trying to enjoy our tea?" Boothroyd asked, voice raised only slightly. “ These two are quite a handful, " he explained to Q, looking disapprovingly at the agents. “Five year olds with access to guns. “

 James just grinned and Alec scratched the back of his head.

 *****

 "Bond, BOND!!!! Left, I said, left, not right." Q was sipping his tea while Alec was lounging on the couch in his office.

 "He can't tell his left from his right, I assure you, Q."

 "I can certainly tell them apart, especially when I am going down on you and your right ball is certainly more sensitive than your left. I am sure even Q noticed."

 Q pinched the bridge of his nose, glasses on top of his nose.

 “ I can't believe I am sleeping with you two. I feel like I am taking advantage-- One snipper on your right. Fifth floor, third plant from the left."

 "How about I leave you balls-less the next time I find myself in that area, Tigr?" Alec grumbled, not even bothering to flinch when Q threw a pen at him. "Your aim is improving, kotyonok."

**Author's Note:**

> So me and darling CMDAK started roleplaying because of a picture. It was so much fun that it became 8 pages long fanfic which I am posting right now! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
